


Of Pride and Descendants

by Liana_DS



Category: SHINee
Genre: Descendants - Freeform, Family, Father's Pride
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seperti yang diungkapkan judulnya, ini adalah segelintir kata yang menggambarkan kebanggaan golongan tua pada para penerus mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pride and Descendants

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] SHINee adalah boy group besutan SM Entertainment, jadi bukan milik saya. Semua cast yang disebutkan di sini adalah milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan dinaungi oleh agensi masing-masing. Hanya plot yang menjadi milik saya dan saya tidak menarik keuntungan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

* * *

**[Lee Taemin]**

Pagi ini, entah sudah berapa kali wajah pemuda ikal itu tertekuk saat matanya bertemu dengan mata kembarannya dalam cermin. Tidak, bukan karena dia tak pantas mengenakan setelan formal itu; jas, dasi, kemeja, dan celana panjang malah berhasil mengeluarkan sisi tegasnya yang selama ini tertelan. Ya, _sisi tegas itu_ , karena dia bukan lagi Taemin kecil yang manja. Dia bakal menjadi Tuan Muda Lee yang berdiri dengan dua kakinya sendiri. Oh, itu terdengar sulit dan wajahnya jadi tertekuk lagi.

“Nah, ini dia putraku. Kau siap?”

Taemin berpaling ke sumber suara dan mendapati ayahnya, seorang pria berwajah manis, Lee Sungmin.

“ _Appa_ ,” tanpa sadar, Taemin menelan ludah, kentara sekali gugupnya, “Aku...”

Tak berlanjut; Taemin tertunduk setelahnya. Sungmin pun tak menuntut agar kalimat tersebut tuntas. Diraihnya tangan anak semata wayangnya itu, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Taemin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat punggung ayahnya di hadapan. Lee Sungmin bukan pria tinggi, tetapi posturnya tegap— _dulu_ , dan Taemin sangat menghormatinya karena itu. Bahu itu makin merosot saja dari hari ke hari, mungkin faktor usia.

 _Oh, CEO SendBill memang telah berganti,_ batin Taemin, makin sadar dengan tanggung jawab baru yang disandangnya _._

“Bos besar kita masih gugup saja, Sunkyu.”  Sungmin membawa Taemin ke ruang tengah. Nyonya besar Lee yang berambut pendek dengan tinggi tak seberapa, Lee Sunkyu, tertawa. “Benarkah begitu?” Sunkyu mengusap pipi anaknya; tangan itu sudah mulai keriput juga, “Apa yang bisa menenangkanmu sekarang?”

Tidak ada. Siapa yang bisa tenang di hari pertama menjalani tugas sebagai pimpinan perusahaan _e-tax software_ terbesar di Korea?

Namun, Taemin tidak ingin tampil memalukan. Pimpinan SendBill sebelumnya tengah menatapnya penuh harap dan kebanggaan. Begitu pula Sunkyu, wanita mungil yang menjadi pengambil kebijakan perusahaan hiburan raksasa SM Entertainment di usia 25. _Dulu_ , Taemin selalu berlari pada keduanya, menangis karena habis dijahili Jonghyun atau dimarahi Minho.

Taemin sudah harus melupakan masa-masa lemah itu.

Karena ada tongkat estafet yang harus dia bawa ke garis kemenangan.

“Aku tidak gugup lagi, kurasa, karena kalian mempercayaiku.” Taemin tersenyum, lalu memeluk ayah dan ibunya.

* * *

 

**[Kim Kibum]**

_Semua cuma buat Minseok-_ hyung.

Key, atau Kim Kibum, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa pemimpin selanjutnya dari geng ini adalah kakaknya. Xiumin, atau Kim Minseok, kakak Key, tidak melakukan sesuatu yang spesial: hanya membunuh bos besar beberapa geng rival dan mencuri batu _turquoise_ termahaldari sebuah pameran perhiasan. Ini membuktikan kapabilitasnya memimpin ‘Triangle’, komplotan pencuri ulung yang sebelumnya dipimpin sang ayah, Hero alias Kim Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, Key tidak terkesan. Baginya, Kim Heechul kakeknya melakukan hal yang lebih spektakuler, menjebol Bank Swiss dan meraup trilyunan harta dari berbagai akun di sana. Kalau Hero, huh, jangan ditanya.

Yah, tetapi setelah dipikirkan, memang hanya Key yang tidak punya prestasi selain menjadi pengawal Hero (dan Heechul, dulu—kini, dia akan jadi pengawal Xiumin).

“Selamat, _Hyung._ Kata-kata bangga _Appa_ patut kau dapatkan _._ ” Key menyunggingkan senyum pahit setelah Xiumin keluar dari ‘ruangan’ Hero. Xiumin menepuk bahu adiknya yang jauh lebih tinggi itu, juga tersenyum, tetapi tulus.

“Dia ingin bicara denganmu, Kibum.”

Terkejut dan berdebar, Key melangkah masuk ke ruangan.

“ _Appa?”_

“Kibum.”

Darah Key berdesir. Sudah lama sekali ayahnya tidak memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Hero meletakkan sebuah _case_ senjata api di atas meja.

“Buka itu.”

Key melaksanakan perintah Hero dan terbelalak. _Submachine gun_ kesayangannya yang rusak saat membantu Xiumin di pameran perhiasan sudah diperbarui.

“Beretta-ku!” pekik Key, serta-merta memeluk benda itu dan membuat Hero tertawa.

“Kau sungguh masih anak-anak. Makanya, kau tak kujadikan pemimpin.”

Key malu. Ia tertunduk, masih dengan Beretta M12 miliknya di pelukan. Ia sangat sayang senjata itu karena Hero yang memberikannya untuk kado ulang tahun Key yang ke-17.

Tiba-tiba, Hero memeluk Key dari samping. “Kau bukan pemimpin, tetapi hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya untuk melindungi para pemimpin ‘Triangle’.”

Itu cukup bagi Key. Cukup sekali. Key menangis terharu dalam sunyi sekembalinya ia ke kamar, tak ingin meminta lebih karena ayahnya sudah mengakui keberadaannya dalam ‘Triangle’.

* * *

 

**[Choi Minho]**

Di ruang pertemuan perusahaan farmasi Boryung, Kim Ryeowook, sekretaris presdir Choi yang lama, bergeser-geser tak nyaman ketika Lee Hyukjae si wakil presdir berisik itu mulai berkoar-koar.

“Presdir baru kok terlambat 10 menit? Dia semestinya paham kalau waktu sangat dihargai di Boryung.”

 _Kau sendiri tidak pernah menghargainya, Hyukjae!_ Ingin Ryeowook meledak. Makhluk Lee itu masih menyimpan dendam pada presdir Choi yang lama, rupanya, sampai keturunan si presdir dibawa-bawa juga.

Derit pintu ruang pertemuan mengejutkan jajaran petinggi Boryung Pharmaceutical. Senyap seketika. Gaung keletok sepatu pantovel mahal yang dikenakan sang presdir baru bahkan bisa membungkam seribu mulut Lee Hyukjae.

“Maaf aku terlambat.” Choi Minho, sang presdir baru, adalah pemuda tampan dengan kharisma tumpah-ruah. Kemantapan dalam suaranya, rasa percaya diri dalam pandangannya, menyilaukan semua yang melihat.

Minho meletakkan map berkas di atas meja, lalu membungkukkan tubuh tingginya.

“Aku Choi Minho, hari ini mulai menjalankan tugasku sebagai presdir Boryung Pharmaceutical. Mohon kerjasamanya.”

Orang-orang beruban di depan Minho melongo, tersihir api pesona Minho.

Presdir Choi terdahulu, Choi Siwon, duduk di samping Lee Hyukjae yang hanya bisa meringis sungkan. Pria 47 tahun itu menatap lurus pada putra mahkotanya, menilai setiap gerak-gerik sulungnya. Siwon tidak menemukan cacat dan mengangguk samar pada Minho, artinya ‘awal yang bagus’.

“Bisakah kami mempercayakan tugas ini pada Anda jika 10 menit yang berharga Anda lewatkan begitu saja? Agenda kita sangat padat, Presdir Choi.”

Lee Hyukjae tersenyum menang. Choi Seunghyun, mantan calon presdir yang juga paman Minho, lebih jago menjatuhkan seseorang.

Jutaan sambungan di otak Minho teraliri listrik secara intens, mencari cara supaya bisa berkelit dengan cerdas.

 _Aku tidak boleh membuat_ Appa _tampak jelek!_

“Keterlambatannya adalah salahku, Manajer Choi,” Siwon masuk dalam percakapan, “Dia mengantarkanku untuk _check-up_ rutin sebelum ke sini.”

Beberapa petinggi senior berbisik-bisik. Ryeowook senang sekali saat ia mendengar ‘bocah yang perhatian; masih muda, peduli pada ayahnya, lagi’.

_Makan itu, Lee Hyukjae._

Siwon tidak berbohong. Minho memang anak yang baik dan harus dibalas dengan baik pula.

Cahaya bermain di mata lebar Minho. Ia menatap Siwon penuh terima kasih. Siwon tersenyum samar dan memberi isyarat supaya Minho meneruskan.

“Mari kita tidak mengulur waktu lagi dan langsung memulai rapat.”

* * *

 

**[Kim Jonghyun]**

_Huaaa!!! Tidak, tidak, tidak!!! Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini!!!_

Berbagai bayangan tak mengenakkan berputar di benak Kim Jonghyun. Dia hanya Bling Bling Jonghyun, vokalis _band_ kampus yang terkenal _playboy,_ dan tiba-tiba saja dia harus sepanggung dengan Julio Iglesias?! Dalam imajinasinya yang bizar, Jonghyun menemukan dirinya tersandung kabel di depan piano, ditertawakan Tuan Iglesias yang terhormat, lalu saat ia menyanyi, mikrofonnya mati dan lampu panggung jatuh menimpanya, kemudian dia mati.

Buak!

“Whoa! _Ap—pa!_ ” Jonghyun hampir bilang _appo_ (sakit) _,_ tetapi ternyata Kim Jongwoon _,_ ayahnya yang sipit, muncul di belakangnya. Pria kepala besar itu yang menepuk punggung Jonghyun keras sampai ia kesakitan.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Jongwoon datar, “Tidak biasanya kau tersudut begitu.”

“Ya bagaimana aku tidak tersudut?” Jonghyun menunjuk panggung besar yang menunggunya, “Itu panggung _mu_! Suaramu paling top dan cocok disandingkan dengan penyanyi luar negeri itu; kenapa aku yang berakhir di sana?!”

Bletak!

“ _Appa,_ kenapa aku dijitak?”

“Karena kau tidak sadar bahwa kau berada di sana sebagai penerusku.”

Jonghyun tercenung.

“Aku sudah menyanyi untuk panggung ini selama 30 tahun. Suatu saat, pita suaraku akan beristirahat, tetapi penikmat seni tidak bisa menunggu,” Jongwoon memandang panggung seolah akan meninggalkannya, “Maka, harus ada yang menggantikanku. Tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah bintang baru, bukan cuma _playboy_ tak berprestasi.”

Jonghyun baru sadar kalau ayahnya sudah hampir kepala lima.

Dan Jonghyun anak sulung; tongkat kekuasaan (baca: mikrofon) Jongwoon tentu akan dialihkan padanya. Jongdae adiknya punya suara yang lumayan juga, tetapi Jongdae hanya anak kedua. Bukan berarti tidak potensial, hanya dilahirkan setelah Jonghyun, sehingga ‘pewaris sah’ secara _de facto_ masihlah Jonghyun. Jongin si bungsu malah tidak bisa diharapkan kalau masalah menyanyi; beda lagi urusan _dance._

Maka, Jonghyun meraih mikrofon itu dan menyanyi dengan seluruh jiwanya saat waktunya tiba. Masa bodoh, mau rekan menyanyinya Julio Iglesias atau Julius Caesar, yang penting Jongwoon menyaksikannya dengan bangga dari kursi penonton VIP.

Jongwoon berkali-kali menarik napas panjang tatkala pangeran sulungnya melantunkan lagu-lagu yang biasa ia lantunkan.

“Jonghyun.... Dia benar-benar sudah dewasa.”

* * *

 

**[Lee Jinki]**

Jinki itu kakak yang baik. Setidaknya, adik-adiknya yang cantik—Hayi, Jieun, Chaerin—mengakui itu.

Sayangnya, media sering memberitakan sesuatu yang kejam.

Chaerin dengan kasar melemparkan tabloid _entertainment_ langganannya, pagi ini setelah sarapan. Hayi si bungsu kaget, begitu pula Jieun yang hampir tersedak makanannya. Tabloid itu berhenti tepat di kaki Jinki yang baru selesai mandi, jadi Jinki mengambilnya.

_‘Penyanyi Baritone Lee Jinki Hanya Anak Angkat? Music Critics: Dari Warna Suaranya Sudah Bisa Ditebak’_

_“Headline_ yang bagus, terima kasih.” Chaerin menandaskan air di gelasnya setelah melayangkan sarkasme pada si penulis berita.

Hayi dan Jieun tahu apa yang dibaca Jinki. Mereka menangkap kesedihan di mata sipit kakak tertua mereka.

“Mereka tidak mengerti soal musik kita,” Jieun mencoba memperbaiki suasana, “Jinki- _oppa_ tidak usah sedih.”

Hayi mengangguk setuju. “ _Oppa_ tetap _oppa_ kami, walaupun mereka bilang suaramu berbeda.”

“Lagipula, suara kita semua memang berbeda antara satu sama lain. Jangan pikirkan berita murahanitu, _Oppa._ ” tambah Chaerin.

Jinki mengerti cepat atau lambat media akan tahu dia diadopsi. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan matang untuk hal itu, tetapi di luar dugaan, rasanya tetap menyakitkan. Jinki tidak bisa menunjukkan hal itu di depan gadis-gadis ini, tentunya, sehingga ia menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya yang biasa.

“Mari kita buktikan bersama bahwa apa yang mereka beritakan salah kaprah, nanti malam dalam drama musikal.”

Tiga adik Jinki sepakat. Hayi mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan bilang, “ _Go!!!_ Kita semangati Jinki- _oppa!_ ” Jieun bertepuk tangan dan mengucapkan hal senada. Chaerin yang _cool_ hanya tersenyum miring dan mengangguk-angguk.

Di teater musikal, Jinki menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya. Ia tak bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya pada siapapun, jadi ia ingin mengubah ganjalan itu menjadi akting memukau. Kolaborasi sempurna Jinki-Chaerin-Jieun-Hayi membuat penonton lupa akan identitas Jinki sebagai anak angkat di keluarga Lee.

Dan penonton teristimewa hadir untuk Jinki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakek Jinki, Lee Sooman si pendiri teater Lee? Pria yang sudah masuk kuarter terakhir dalam satu abad itu menyatakan kekagumannya dengan gamblang pada para penonton yang duduk di dekatnya.

“Yang laki-laki itu juga cucuku.”

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> FF SHINee pertama saya! XD Mau bikin drabble tapi nggak bisa pendek.... Sedih.


End file.
